


Fanart of Uzumaki Kurama

by Moony_PirateKing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Hope she'll like it, Inspired by Fanfiction, of Blackkat's fanart Reverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 20:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_PirateKing/pseuds/Moony_PirateKing
Summary: The title says it all! My first fanart of another author's fanfic!





	Fanart of Uzumaki Kurama

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> I'm a huge fan of blackkat's works and today I decided to quickly sketch out the main character of her story Reverse, which features the Kyuubi time travelling to the past, before the Uchiha massacre, after the Kyuubi Attack.  
> I'm not quite sure what Kurama looks like other than darker skinned and long red hair. If there is a good description of him, please notify me!

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the source story! And comment if you like the art :)


End file.
